cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Clan Booster 5: Prismatic Divas/@comment-27185579-20170709073553/@comment-26956647-20170709080149
Chouchou is basically just murder the opponent in the first few stride turns or fall over and die. The amount of multi-attacks they can pull off is absolutely ludicrous, though. I say you should just try to force as much damage as physically possible early on, then just stomp every stride turn. It even seems feasible to try and Lapria for a first stride just to combo off into Hulala for a more aggressive first stride than Lilynel. Raindear is pretty plagued with resource issues as a hyper aggro deck as well, but she's not GB locked with her aggressive plays, so she can be seen as better with that speed and lack of stride reliance, but she just doesn't have the tools that Chouchou do. Also turbos GB8 pretty well, so relying on Priscilla for the late game also patches her resource consumption earlier on. Riviere support was pretty garbage - I sincerly think that Duos got better direct support than Riviere because at least the cards they got at least have some niche/meme value. Meanwhile Riviere only has Legendary Idol that's good, and even then she's only /okay/ while her lower grade cards just have awful synergy with said stride/are just awful. Also requires you to run a ton of vanillas which is an inherent issue of these ride chain decks, but the restricted support is too mediocre to discount that point at all. Speaking of Duos - most of their stuff is pretty meh. Priani is cute for Nemuel and such, Reit is actually decent as a finisher or a first stride - no in-between, and everything else just sort of is pure meme value. Luckily, though, Ange is a disgustingly good stride for Duos despite not being restricted support. I suspect she's going to be run at 3 or even 4 because she's almost everything a Duo player could ask for. Pacifica got a good buff with her few cards. I'd said it before that the only restricted support Pacifica could possible ask for would be an earlier game restricted finisher - and she got it really freaking well. She might actually hit up to being a pretty decent rogue deck now, her support was mostly fine, but her restricted stuff wasn't stronk enough to justify the extreme amount of slots she took until now. Coral RRR is amazing - that's basically all that needs to be said. She offers a lot of interesting options with the flexibility of her utility which I felt was something Coral lacked - not to mention it un-vanillas her first stride which also fixes a core speed issue. Prisms mostly just got some sweet techs. Rupina, Kaname, Ayari, Nelun, and Tytis all feel pretty decent. Lauris got what she really badly needed in Ange, Marronier, and Wonderful Voice for aggressive plays. Marronier herself, though, just - Harmony has been so lacking on good rewards, but she knocked it out of the park. I was just completely floored and couldn't believe they finally gave some great feeling power output to Harmony.